Les réverbères du crépuscule
by Lucifer -L
Summary: Asuka attend. Quand on est perdue, on attend, c'est ce que lui a dit sa maman. Mais l'orage gronde et la pluie menace. Et puis, comme tombée du ciel, il y a cette fille étrange avec son parapluie coloré, son sac bizarre et son immense sourire félin. Dans les feux croisés du crépuscule et des réverbères, Asuka va se voir ouvrir la porte d'un monde étrange. FFans / SPPS


Ohayo mina-san !

Juste avant de m'envoler pour mes vacances, je poste ce texte.

Il a été écrit dans le cadre d'un FOTM (fiction of the month) du forum Fairies Fans, sur le thème OC. Un OC (original character) c'est un personnage que l'auteur invente puis glisse dans un univers qu'il n'a pas créé (ici j'ai glissé mon personnage dans Fairy Tail). ça fait quelque temps que j'avais cette idée, et je pense la réutiliser, plus tard sur une fanfiction longue.

Moi qui suis habituellement allergique au OC, la faute aux Mary-Sue et Gary-Sue, j'ai tenté d'en faire un plutôt original. Toutes les participantes ont su rendre le leur intéressant, et je vous recommande d'aller lire leurs textes (disponibles sur le forum).

Disclaimer: Fairy tail appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, et vous pourrez retrouver des références à Alice au Pays des Merveilles de Caroll, ainsi que d'autre contes

Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;)

* * *

Les réverbères du crépuscule

1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

5 lampadaires bordaient l'allée en face d'elle. Elle était sûre de pouvoir tous les toucher si elle essayait. Même celui à l'autre bout de son morceau de route. À partir de là, le chemin tournait, disparaissant de sa vue au milieu des arbres. Asuka pencha la tête vers l'autre côté de la balade. Personne.

Elle poussa un soupir et reporta son attention sur son pistolet en plastique. Ses pieds battaient vivement l'air. La petite fille fit tourner nerveusement son jouet entre ses mains, s''encourageant mentalement.

Elle était Asuka Connel, fille de deux grands mages de Fairy Tail et tireurs d'élite. Elle était courageuse, intrépide et sans peur. Lucy avait même dit qu'elle était une grande fille ! Alors, non, la jeune cow-boy n'était pas apeurée ou anxieuse.

_Si un jour, tu te perds, assis toi dans un endroit sûr et ne bouge plus, _lui avait dit sa mère. _Nous viendrons te chercher. _

Asuka était parti se promener au parc avec ses parents. Alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour acheter des crêpes, un bruissement avait intrigué la petite demoiselle. Elle s'était approché des buissons et une paire d'œil l'avait brièvement fixé avant de disparaître.

Très intriguée, elle s'était lancée à sa poursuite, déjà enjouée par l'idée de montrer sa prise à ses parents. L'animal courait vite. La gamine à ses trousses ne parvenait jamais à l'apercevoir nettement. Un carré de fourrure par-ci, l'éclat de pupilles par-là, ou un bruit de course léger.

Mais lorsqu'elle avait brusquement déboulé sur cette allée de graviers, Asuka s'était rendu compte qu'elle s'était éloignée de ses parents. Beaucoup trop éloignée. Écoutant les conseils de sa maman, elle avait pris place sur un banc de bois sombre. Et maintenant, elle attendait.

Seulement voilà, le soir commençait à poindre et des nuages gris se mêlaient au crépuscule tombant. L'atmosphère était lourde et quelques gouttes tombaient déjà. La jeune tireuse jeta des regards angoissés de chaque côté de l'allée. Mais aucune présence humaine n'apparut entre les arbres aux branches tombantes.

Des grappes de fleurs aux teintes mauves, indigos et bleues pesaient sur les hampes végétales. Leur courbe gracieuse faisait comme des arches au-dessus de l'allée, bordure de plafond florale. Mais ce chemin était définitivement désert.

Asuka n'avait pas peur. Elle était vaillante. Elle n'avait pas peur.

Le grondement sourd de l'orage la fit pourtant sursauter. Les nuages déversèrent doucement leurs giclées d'eau. La pluie se décidait à tomber.

Pour se protéger de l'averse, la fillette ramena ses jambes contre elle et passa ses bras autour. Les bords large de son chapeau la protégeaient quelque peu des gouttes, mais le vent frais la faisait frissonner.

Encore une fois, elle scruta désespérément les deux extrémités du chemin, toujours aussi vides. Asuka soupira et plongea le nez entre ses genoux. Son pistolet était serré au creux de son ventre. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider la petite fille. Cette dernière se demandait si elle ne devait pas chercher un abris plus au sec, quitte à désobéir aux conseils de Bisca, quand la pluie s'arrêta soudainement.

Le bruit continuel des gouttes sur son chapeau de cow-boy s'était tu. Devant ses yeux, le rideau de pluie, régulier et imperturbable, continuait pourtant de se déverser. Asuka leva brusquement la tête. Un parapluie noir avec des motifs de pattes de chat multicolores la protégeait de l'intempérie. C'était un parapluie immense, tellement grand qu'il protégeait presque la totalité du banc.

Ses yeux surpris se posèrent sur sa nouvelle voisine de banc. C'était une jeune fille. Plus vieille qu'elle. De l'âge de Roméo sûrement. Les pupilles fendus de ses yeux verts l'observaient curieusement, elles aussi. Ses lèvres étaient pincées en une moue enfantine. Le plus surprenant était sans doute les deux oreilles de fourrure noires qui dépassaient d'une chevelure aussi sombre. Des cerises doubles étaient suspendus derrière les oreilles félines.

La neko se pencha davantage vers elle, comme pour l'examiner de plus près. Asuka recula un peu, méfiante. L'inconnue se mit soudainement à sourire. Un sourire énorme, presque trop grand pour les lèvres fines, qui dévoila deux gencives pointues. Une main se tendit brusquement vers elle. Elle était couverte par une mitaine de dentelle rose.

- Je peux voir ? demanda l'arrivante d'une voix candide.

Un de ses doigts désignait la fausse arme que la petite Connel serrait inconsciemment dans l'une de ses menottes. La jeune fille avait de longs ongles taillés en pointe, comme des griffes. Chacun était verni d'une couleur différente. Asuka fronça les sourcils.

- Nan. C'est à moi, refusa-t-elle immédiatement.

Elle écarta le jouet de la main tendue pour plus de sûreté. L'autre eut l'air surprise un instant puis une moue boudeuse vint plisser sa bouche.

- S'il vous plaît, je veux juste regarder. Promis, après, je vous le rend.

Asuka lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

- Ma maman m'a dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Ah ! C'est embêtant ça, remarqua l'autre en prenant un air ennuyé.

- Effectivement, acquiesça l'enfant en croisant les bras.

Le silence s'installa entre elles. La pluie continuait son tintamarre infernal, indifférente à la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Asuka se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle n'avait ni vu ni entendu l'étrangère approcher. On aurait dit qu'elle était tombée du ciel, sur ce banc. Mais l'enfant n'avait jamais entendu dire que les cumulus crachaient aussi des filles à moitié chat. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa drôle de camarade. Elle ne semblait pas avoir chuté d'une hauteur de nuage.

En revanche, la brune portait un étrange accoutrement. Sa mitaine de dentelle rose remontait jusqu'à son coude tandis qu'un court gant noir tenait le parapluie de l'autre côté. Asuka se demanda un instant comment des bras si fins pouvaient supporter le poids de ce gigantesque parapluie.

La neko portait une chemise sombre sans manches. Une ribambelle de froufrous ondoyait autour de la rangée scintillante des boutons. Une paire de bretelles carnées maintenait un short en jean noir délavé. Ses jambes vêtues de collants, rose fluo et rayés charbon, faisaient claquer les talons de ses bottines sur le sablon. Des anneaux de poils roses entouraient sa queue de chat dans son dos.

- On dirait que vous êtes une abeille, lança la petite tireuse que les rayures intriguaient.

La jeune fille posa un index vernis de vert sur ses lèvres.

- Tu penses que je suis en partie abeille ? questionna le plus sérieusement du monde la neko.

- Eh bien... je ne sais pas ! Mais, vous, vous devriez savoir !

- Vraiment...

La brune fronça les sourcils et sa queue s'agita derrière elle.

- C'est vraiment embêtant, mais je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir une abeille dans ma famille. Surtout que je ne vous cache pas que la reine des abeille ne m'aime pas trop...

- Pourquoi ?

- Il se trouve que j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de folâtrer dans des plate-bandes qu'elle appréciait.

- Vous n'êtes sûrement pas en partie abeille alors.

- Probablement pas.

Le ciel était maintenant gris tempête. Les fleurs bleutées s'agitaient dans le vent. Avec un grésillement, les réverbères de l'allée allumèrent leur halo doré.

- Un bonbon ? interrogea l'étrange demoiselle.

Elle tendait vers elle des sucettes colorées et des caramels sortis de nul part. Les yeux d'Asuka se plissèrent en deux fentes de méfiance. Elle fit un petit écart.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

La petite fille continua de fixer l'énergumène à ses côtés. Elle tentait de prendre une expression terrifiante comme elle avait pu voir certains mages faire, mais elle parvenait seulement à grimacer. La neko poussa un petit rire.

- Votre tête est très amusante.

Cela vexa fortement la jeune Connel qui croisa les bras et donna le dos à sa voisine. Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien. Puis, elle sentit un ongle tapoter sa joue gonflée par la vexation.

- Vous ne voulez plus me parler, remarqua l'étrange fille.

- C'est normal, rétorqua d'un ton sec la plus jeune. Vous êtes une inconnue habillée en gothique qui me propose des bonbons -et ma maman m'a toujours dit de me méfier des inconnus et des bonbons-, ne sait pas si elle est une abeille et se montre tout à fait vexante.

Sur cette tirade, l'enfant repartit dans sa bouderie

- Je vous ai vexé, conclue son acolyte.

- Et vous êtes hautement suspecte.

- Suspecte, moi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Tout à fait.

- Mais de quoi ? questionna-t-elle un peu affolée.

- Eh bien... d'être une inconnue qui offre des bonbons aux enfants !

- Oh !... et c'est grave comme suspection ?

- Suspection, ça n'existe pas.

- C'est grave ?

- Je crois bien, décida Asuka après un temps de réflexion.

- Je devrais peut-être me livrer à la police, songea l'autre à voix haute. Ah ! Mais il pleut.

- Et donc ?

- Eh bien, je n'aime pas la pluie. Elle mouille. Et puis, si je m'en vais, vous vous retrouverez trempée. Non. Non, vraiment, je pense que je vais rester ici. Un policier finira bien par passer et je me rendrai à lui.

Asuka dévisagea un instant le petit bout de femme près d'elle. Elle débitait ses paroles sur un ton presque badin. La jeune cow-boy pouffa.

- Tu es une drôle de fille, neko-chan, dit-elle en gloussant.

L'autre lui offrit son extraordinaire sourire félin.

- Mais, en attendant, tu es toujours très suspecte. Et il n'y a pas de policier. Mais moi, je suis une mage ! dit-elle fièrement.

- Oh ! Vraiment ? s'exclama l'autre impressionnée.

- Oui ! Je suis une mage de Fairy Tail ! Et je sais super bien tirer !

Pour prouver ses dires, l'enfant dégaina son pistolet et visa le candélabre en face d'elle. Le bouchon de liège fit un léger « Bong » avant de retomber au sol. Sa nouvelle camarade applaudit frénétiquement dans ses mains. Sa queue de chat enroulée autour du manche du parapluie se chargeait de les abriter.

- Vous êtes vraiment impressionnante ! s'extasia la neko.

- C'est vrai, convint Asuka non sans fierté. Et comme je suis une mage de Fairy Tail et que toi tu es une suspecte, ben tu es ma prisonnière !

- Et que font les prisonnières ?

Asuka posa le canon de son arme sur son menton, levant les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir à cette question poussée.

- Elles font ce que leur demande leurs geôlières.

- Et que faisons nous ?

- On attend.

- Quoi donc ?

- Mon papa et ma maman.

La brunette hocha la tête et fixa la pluie devant elle.

- Et que faisons nous en les attendant ?

- Eh bien... je ne sais pas...

- Vous aimez le thé ?

- Le thé ?

- Oui, du thé.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Asuka.

- Vous n'en avez jamais bu ?

- Non, jamais.

La jeune fille attrapa un sac à ses côtés. Il tinta fortement lorsqu'elle le posa sur ses genoux. Des clefs de toutes sortes pendaient un peu partout sur le tissu : certaines ressemblaient à des clefs de coffre-fort, veilles et lourdes, d'autre étaient aussi petites que son ongle. Quelques unes paraissaient précieuses, elles brillaient ou étaient ornées de pierre. D'autres encore étaient très insolites : l'une d'entre elle changeait constamment de couleur tandis qu'une autre s'enroulait et se déroulait sur elle-même de son plein gré.

Une large fermeture et deux fentes donnaient l'impression que le sac, pour le moment endormi, possédait des yeux et une bouche. La neko fourragea un moment dedans. Elle extirpa d'incroyables objets hétéroclites de cette pochette : un chandelier, un archer de violon, de vieux livres, des pelotes de laines, des paires de mitaines dépareillées, des boites dont le contenu tentait de s'échapper, des trousseaux de clefs, des plantes en pots, des paquets de bonbons entamés...

Avec un « Ah ! » satisfait, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Une théière de porcelaine blanche aux motifs floraux et deux tasses ébréchées. Rapidement, elle rangea les quelques objets qu'elle avait sorti et reposa son sac à ses côtés. Puis elle leur servit un liquide chaud et vermeil comme-ci de rien était.

- Tu as un drôle de sac, constata simplement Asuka qui se réchauffait les mains sur la tasse.

- Il s'appelle Sinbad, indiqua la neko en portant le breuvage à ses lèvres.

- Tu es une constellationiste ? Tu as plein de clefs...

- Une constellationiste ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un mage qui peut invoquer des esprits avec des clefs.

- Il y a parfois de drôles de choses qui sortent de mes clefs, concéda la jeune fille.

- Lucy est une constellationiste.

- Qui est Lucy ?

- C'est une mage de Fairy Tail, ma guilde. Et même qu'elle peut invoquer une sirène !

- Une sirène ?

- Oui, une femme à moitié poisson.

L'autre eut soudainement un air gourmand.

- Ça se mange donc ?

- Non je ne crois pas. Aquarius n'a pas très bon caractère. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

- C'est bien dommage... tout ce poisson...

La neko eut l'air rêveur un instant. Le couvercle de la théière, posée entre elles, se mit soudainement à teinter. Asuka remarqua que la bouilloire était agitée par des tremblements convulsifs. Il lui sembla même que l'une des fleurs qui l'ornait, pareille à un œil, la fixa brusquement.

- Je crois que ta théière a un problème...

La brune posa un regard courroucé sur l'objet qui se calma aussitôt. Elle poussa un soupir et la remit dans son sac.

- Excusez, Mrs. Samovar. Elle a toujours la bougeotte. Mais le problème c'est qu'elle renverse du thé partout quand elle commence à se dégourdir les pattes.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air désespéré en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

- Vous ne buvez pas ?

Asuka renifla la boisson, légèrement suspicieuse. Un filet de vapeur s'échappait de la tasse et venait réchauffer ses joues. Elle posa doucement sa bouche sur le bord du gobelet et goutta du bout des lèvres.

- Ça a un goût de cerise ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- N'est-ce pas ? dit la neko en tapotant les fruits rubis qui pendaient à ses oreilles.

Asuka but une plus grande gorgée et manqua de se brûler la langue. Néanmoins, le breuvage sucré étonnait ses papilles. La brune extirpa un caramel de son emballage doré et le plongea dans sa tasse de thé avant de le suçoter.

- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir de bonbon ?

- Juste un alors, craqua Asuka en se saisissant d'une pastille orange.

Elle continuèrent de boire en savourant leurs sucreries. La neko reposa sa tasse de thé dans son sac quand elle eut terminé.

- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'elle se casse ?

- Simbad fait attention à mes affaires. Même si il y a parfois un peu de casse. Il faudrait que je pense à le ranger d'ici peu.

La chape de nuage rendait ce début de soirée bien plus sombre que les autres. Mais la lueur des lampadaires éclairait les alentours. La lumière, bien que douce, semblait étrangement frétillante, comme si elle tentait de s'échapper de sa cage de verre.

- Voulez-vous que nous jouions, en attendant ?

- Pourquoi pas, accepta Asuka en lui rendant la tasse vide.

- Je n'aime pas le croquet, et puis, nous n'avons pas de hérissons. Mais peut-être me reste-t-il...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans les limbes de son sac alors qu'elle retournait y farfouiller. Des bruits saugrenus s'en échappaient parfois. L'enfant Connel jeta un regard suspicieux au sac lorsqu'il lui sembla entendre un meuglement. Mais la jeune fille en extirpa triomphalement un paquet de cartes l'instant suivant.

Elle les sortit de l'emballage pour les montrer à la petite au chapeau de cow-boy. Les cartes étaient animées. Les piques, les cœurs, les trèfles et les carreaux se promenaient un peu partout dans leur carte en jouant à saute mouton. Les numéros avaient moins de retenu et s'élançaient d'une carte à l'autre, s'emmêlant, se poussant et se chamaillant. Un 6 avait saisit un 1 pour attaquer la défense d'un 4. Les valets empêchaient les excités d'envahir les territoires de leurs reines et rois respectifs.

- Allons, allons, un peu de tenu, s'il vous plaît ! ordonna la jeune neko.

Si les symboles retournèrent gentiment à leur place, les chiffres continuèrent de guerroyer.

- Soldats ! Garde à vous ! s'écria leur propriétaire d'un ton impérial.

Les chiffres s'affolèrent soudain. Ils se rentrèrent dedans les uns les autres, s'éparpillèrent à travers les cartes, se heurtèrent pour mieux s'emmêler. Après quelques instants de désordre totale, chacun regagna enfin sa place. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Il manque des cartes, commenta Asuka.

- Ah, ça ? C'est parce qu'on leur a coupé la tête. Et l'on ne peut décemment pas jouer avec des cartes décapitées.

- Mais comment allons nous jouer s'il en manque ?

- Vous connaissez le jeu de la Reine de Cœur ?

- Non.

- C'est un jeu très drôle, c'est un ami à moi, chapelier de longue date, qui me l'a apprit. Je vais vous expliquer.

Elle regroupa les cartes en plusieurs amas.

- Vous voyez ces tas ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, il faut piocher des cartes au hasard dans ces tas.

Asuka se concentra, contente d'apprendre un nouveau jeux, attendant la suite... qui ne vint pas.

- Et alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Après, que faisons nous ?

- Il faut trouver la Reine de Cœur en premier, ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué à comprendre.

- Mais il n'y a pas de Reine de Cœur dans vos cartes ! Je ne l'ai pas vu tout à l'heure ! s'énerva la fillette que ce jeu, incongru et passablement ennuyant, décevait.

- Et alors ? demanda la neko, ne comprenant apparemment pas le problème.

- Comment allons nous trouver la Reine si elle n'y est pas ?

- Mais justement, le but du jeu est de trouver la Reine !

- Mais elle n'y est pas !

- C'est parce qu'il faut la trouver !

- C'est un jeux stupide, clôtura l'enfant sur un ton cassant.

Asuka se détourna du jeu de cartes, exaspérée.

- Je vois que je vous ai énervée, jouons à autre chose.

- Et à quoi d'autre ?

- Je sais très bien raconter les histoires, à ce que l'on dit. Voulez-vous que je vous en raconte une ?

- Pourquoi pas ? accepta la petite tireuse.

- Quelle histoire vais-je bien pouvoir vous raconter ? se questionna à haute voix l'autre fille, tapotant son ongle coloré sur son menton.

- Je voudrais une histoire de cow-boy ! s'écria Asuka, de nouveau enchantée par la présence de cette demi-humaine incongrue.

- Soit, une histoire de cow-boy... Bon, voici donc, une histoire de cow-boy : jadis, les chats dont on n'avait point coupé la queue avaient coutume de s'assembler à jours fixes. On les voyait réunis au clair de lune sur quelque lande déserte, non loin des Roches-aux-Fées et des Pierres-Debout.

- Ce n'est pas une histoire de cow-boy, ça...

- Soyez patiente, recommanda la conteuse. Ils délibéraient, graves comme des prêtres à l'église, à ce que l'on disait, et personne n'aurait osé passer près d'eux et encore moins les déranger quand ils tenaient leurs réunions plénières.

Asuka se laissa porter par la voix riche, pleine d'intonations qui faisaient vivre l'histoire. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa camarade.

- On racontait à la veillée d'étranges et effrayantes histoires sur des malheurs qu'on leur incombait. Néanmoins, si ces matous se réunissaient, ce n'était sûrement pas pour maudire leurs voisins les hommes.

La pluie tombait moins fort. Elle s'égouttait doucement, crachin mélancolique du crépuscule. Des flaques d'eau se formaient dans les creux du sentier cabossé.

- Les gens racontent beaucoup de mensonges. Mais les faits qui suivent sont véridiques. Ce n'est pas pour rien que leur rendez-vous avait lieu à jour fixe. Les monolithes de pierre qui leur servaient de gardiens sont des entités entourées de mystères et de légendes.

Les nappes étendaient leurs voiles ondoyants sur les défauts du chemin, engloutissant peu à peu le sol. Les réverbères étaient semblables à des géants de lumière et de métal, fins et fières, surgissant des eaux nébuleuses. Asuka remarqua avec fascination que les flaques étaient teintés des lueurs du couchant pourtant masqué par le ciel noir. Les étincelles des lampadaires s'étiraient dans toutes les nuances solaire sur la face calme des flaques.

- Ces pierres étaient en effet les maisons d'esprits féeriques, c'est ce qui leur avait valut le nom de Roches-aux-Fées.

La voix roulante et prenante avait une drôle de résonance. Comme si elle se répercutait en écho dans les tréfonds de cette allée pour réveiller un autre monde. Le vent souffla dans les branchages. Ils prenaient des teintes changeantes, le vert sombre des feuilles semblait parfois s'illuminer d'un jade cristallin, ou tirait sur l'olivâtre.

Les fleurs avaient des couleurs plus saisissantes, le pinceau d'un peintre semblant leur avoir donné vie. L'azur était exacerbé et incisif, éclatant sa fraîcheur et son exubérance. Le mauve paraissait allègre et chantant, tandis que l'indigo offrait sa douceur cajoleuse. Les teintes de l'émeraude au lilas se mélangeait au grès des bourrasques. Le tout formait un tableau mouvant, le frissonnement de chaque feuille venant changé la fresque bariolée de la nature.

- Toute la peuplade enchantée se retrouvait en ces soirs de pleine lune. Danse et fête avaient lieu, au nez et à la barbe de tous les humains.

Le flamboiement des réverbères prenait de l'importance au fil du récit. Les lumières dansaient sur les feuillages agités, créant des ombres de fée et de dentelle qui fuyaient en riant.

- Leur musique captivante donnait vie à la nature. On entendait les pierres chanter et les arbres rire

Le monde était devenu une ritournelle de coloris auxquels se mêlaient le scintillement fugace des esprits joueurs. L'eau faisait maintenant comme un immense tapis translucide, comme un miroir ouvert sur un autre univers. On pouvait clairement y voir la course de lutins farceurs parmi les frondaisons, chimère de fumée aux yeux d'Asuka. La psyché aqueuse révélait les créatures invisibles de leur monde. Les candélabre s'y reflétaient, longs et graciles, immobiles gardiens, lien de lumière entre les deux faces du miroir.

- Les fêtes fabuleuses sont toujours somptueuses. Elles font vibrer les cordes mélodieuses de la terre. Elle produit alors un son lourd, rocailleux et profond. Il raisonne dans la poitrine comme un tambour sans âge. C'est un son universel.

L'étendu miroitante se prolongeait loin, très loin. Il n'y avait plus de coude dans le chemin. Il n'y avait plus de chemin du tout. C'était comme un fleuve immense et infini dans lequel se reflétait deux mondes proches et pourtant étrangers. Et leur banc était comme un bateau incertain, flottant entre ces deux réalités.

- Et les chats étaient invités à ces festivités. Les deux peuples étaient liés par des liens vieux comme le monde.

Les couleurs dansaient dans les yeux d'Asuka. Ses sens étaient perturbés et incapables de se repérer. Elle avait un vague sourire émerveillé sur les lèvres alors que son esprit se balançait mollement. Sur ses lèvres, le goût de la cerise se ravivait, répandant de nouveau son parfum fruité. Une bise froide et légère, comme des doigts de fantômes, l'effleurait.

Des cris, des notes, des chants, des rires, de la musique, des voix lui parvenaient dans un grand mélange incompréhensible qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Son univers devenait onirique et psychédélique, se dessinant au gré de la voix qui l'avait envoûté.

- Les humains sont sourds et aveugles. Mais les chats, eux, voient et écoutent. Peu d'humains peuvent se vanter d'avoir assistés à des rencontres de clair de lune.

Mais Asuka se sentait parfaitement calme, malgré la cacophonie qui l'entourait. Ces sonorités se transformaient en symphonie alors que son esprit tanguait entre le songe et la réalité, dans son crépuscule d'inconscience.

L'étrange neko fredonna une douce mélodie. Ses doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux de l'enfant qui s'appuyait avec toute la lourdeur du sommeil sur son épaule.

- Tu as oublié les cow-boys... marmonna-t-elle dans son quasi-sommeil.

La petite Connel se laissa bercer par Morphée, gardant pour dernier souvenir un interminable sourire et deux yeux de jade fendus.

La brune poussa un soupir amusée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aider les petites filles perdues.

Le monde de magie s'estompa doucement, se retirant dans les coins et les ombres pour attendre la prochaine fête entre chien et loup. Avec lenteur, l'étrange apparition féline s'éteignit, comme effacée progressivement de cette réalité, un sourire sur les lèvres, des notes au fond de la gorge.

- Asuka ! cria une voix angoissée à l'autre bout de l'allée réapparue.

La petite recherchée s'agita dans son sommeil. Pelotonnée sur son banc, un papier de bonbon serré dans sa main.

Le réverbère lui faisait comme une couverture de lumière, protecteur silencieux dans l'heure du crépuscule.

* * *

Et voilà, qu'en avez vous pensé ? ;)

Je tiens à préciser que les deux ou trois premières phrases sont sorti d'un conte que j'ai trouvé sur internet. Mais j'ai inventé la suite.


End file.
